Who needs words?
by Lau-chan-Miki-chi
Summary: A second is the time it takes to blink. A second is the time between 11:59:59 and 12:00:00. A second is the time it takes to change a life. A second is the time it takes for someone to fall asleep. A second is the time it takes to a car to hit someone. A second is the time it took for Anastasya to enter One Direction's life.


"Is she dead?"  
>"Most likely"<br>"Stop joking and call help you idiots!"  
>"Hey guys…she's quite cute."<br>"Why do I have to endure you guys again?"

I coughed and rolled on my side, finally able to breathe. I didn't care about the five boys surrounding me, I could only think of breathing. _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale_, I told myself. I had to breathe if I wanted to live. _Focus on breathing; forget all the pain you feel. Forget the blood you feel in your throat and on your clothes, think only of breathing._

"She's ALIVE!" yelled one of the boys.  
>"Shut up, Niall," groaned one of his friends.<p>

I blinked multiples times, trying to see something else than blood. I coughed more and suddenly saw pure emerald instead of the red liquid. _That's it. I'm hallucinating. It's impossible to find emerald in England. _

"How many fingers?" asked a deep voice, holding out three blurry fingers in front of the gem stone.

I only had the time to mouth the answer as I fell into darkness.

***Time skip, 12 hours later***

White. Pure white. Antiseptic smell. Beeping sound.

_Hospital…_

I was starring at the white ceiling of what I concluded was my hospital room when I heard a familiar voice.

"Are you awake?"

I tried to answer but was only able to mouth a 'yes' that he didn't see. I couldn't move either. I let out a sigh. I heard footsteps and found myself staring at the same emerald as before. _Wait…that's not emerald but…eyes…_

"Hey?"

Someone opened a door and I heard a shriek. "AHHHHHHHHH!"  
>"Oh hum….we will come back later when you two are done with your hum business…" said another voice.<p>

The emerald eyes got out of my vision and I heard him walk to the others. "This is not what you think! I was checking if she was awake! Her eyes are opened but she doesn't speak," he explained himself.

I was now looking at the ocean. _Please call me a doctor…I'm insane. Like there's an ocean in a hospital room._ The guy moved a little bit and I saw his baby blonde hair, matching his deep blue eyes. I blushed at his proximity. "Definitely awake. She's blushing," he said to his friends.

"Then why isn't she speaking?" asked Emerald.  
>"No idea bud. You should get the doctor."<p>

I heard him run out of the room and soon more people came in. I felt someone touch my hand and tried to move it, failing. "Miss Anastasya?"

I couldn't see who was talking to me, neither could I answer him. Emerald came in front of my eyes again. "Your name is Anastasya? Blink if it is," he said. I blinked and he smiled. "It's pretty. I'm Harry."I blushed and kept looking into his eyes. It felt absorbed by them. I felt someone poke my hand and stopped staring at Emerald.

"Can you feel this Anastasya? Blink if you do," said the doctor. I blinked and he took Emerald's place. He observed my eyes with a small flashlight and touched my forehead. "All seems fine. You can't speak?" I blinked again and he frowned. "Is there any family member I can speak to? Twice if there isn't," he continued. I blinked twice and he sighed. "I will have to make you pass some tests to find out why you cannot talk. It will have to wait though since you just got out of surgery."

I opened my eyes very wide. _S-Surgery?! Why did I need a surgery?_ Then it all came back to me. The little girl running to her mother, the car speeding, me rushing on the road and pushing the girl away and the sudden pain as I felt my bones break and the blood invading my vision. I had saved her and the car hit me at full speed. I could have died. I felt tears go down my cheek and saw Emerald again. "Anastasya? Everything will be alright. Don't cry…"

I blinked twice. It wouldn't be alright. I couldn't speak and I couldn't move. I had no family and my friends were now gone to the school trip or busy with work. I couldn't afford the hospital either. The beeping of the monitor for my heartbeat quickened and the doctor made the boys go out. "Anastasya, I need you to calm down."

More tears went down my cheeks and I felt sharp pain in my arm. "I am sorry about this, but you can't be in a panic state at the moment," said the doctor as I blinked, trying to stay awake. "This sedative should be effective around six hours."

Unable to resist, I felt myself fall asleep again.

***8 hours later***

"You said six hours! It has been eight already!"

I woke up at the sound of Emerald's voice. He sounded angry at someone, although I couldn't say who. I tried moving my fingers slowly and smiled when I felt the bed sheets under my skin, I could feel and move again. I raised my head a little bit and looked at my room. My eyes widened as I saw the view I had of the city. It was night and the building's lights were on, making it seem like an ocean of light. (A/N: Chapter's picture is the room)

"Anastasya!"

I looked on my left and saw a man with brown curly hair. I didn't recognized him until I looked at his eyes, that were a pure emerald color. He sat on the edge of my bed and looked at me. "How are you feeling? You've been asleep way longer than you should have."

"I already said that-" Started the doctor before being cut off by Emerald.  
>"I didn't ask you."<p>

I giggled without making sound and Emerald looked at me sadly. "Still can not speak?" I shook my head and sat up. "Be cautious," he warned me and I nodded. I looked around the room and raised an eyebrow. _Why is my room so luxurious? I can't even pay a normal room and my surgery. _He looked at me for a while, not understanding my expression. I pointed the window, the bed, the couch. "Ah! The room? We got it for you. Don't worry about the money, we have more than enough." I guessed that by 'we' he meant him and his friends, but I wondered why they would pay for me. Also, where did all that money come from?

"Harry! Is our little kitten up yet?" Asked the ocean eyed boy I saw earlier as he came inside the room. I stared at him for a while and my mouth shaped like an 'O' recognizing him. _N-Niall Horan?! _ I looked at Emerald and gasped. _Harry Styles too?!_

"Looks like she finally caught on who we were," he chuckled, looking at me. Niall came closer as their other friends came in. _Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne...Damn the whole group is here!_

"Well at least she's up. Earlier you were counting the seconds left before the sedative would come off," said Niall, making Harry hit his arm lightly. "Ouch! Why did you do that?!" He protested, earning a scary glare. I heard voices coming from far away and looked up at the back of my room. It was the TV. A journalist was talking about some random facts that happened today. I frowned, noticing that she said nothing about my accident.

"It won't be made public." I looked at Zayn, who just spoke, and mouthed 'Why?'. "It would destroy our reputation if someone knew our tour bus hit a girl. So we took you in a private VIP room before anyone heard of it."

"Zayn! Don't be so rude! She's not an object!"  
>"What? That's what we did isn't it?"<br>"Still..."

I touched Harry's arm, making him look at me, and smiled, meaning I wasn't bothered by it. I grabbed a note pad that was resting on the bedside table and wrote.

_"I actually prefer that no one knows. I am glad you did this. Don't be mad at Zayn."_ It said. I showed it to him and he sighed.  
>"Okay."<br>_"So...When am I leaving this place? And are we far from Paris? Because I have school next week."_  
>He looked at me, startled. "Well...We're in London so it's pretty far...And you can't leave this place until you are fully recovered."<br>"_London?! How am I going to get home?"_  
>"That's the thing...You, huh, won't," He declared, sliding a hand in his hair.<br>_"What do you mean by 'You won't'?"_  
>"Well...You will live with us until you are fully recovered and able to take the plane."<p> 


End file.
